Find Me!
by kieraa
Summary: They're created to be heroes, they're made to save the world from evil. "EW! Kay- you're gross!," "If you mean grossly amazing, then yes Kiki, I am indeed gross." Ok... maybe not all of us are cut out to be heroes, but we can still try.
1. Trouble

**FIND ME!**

**CHAPTER ONE  
>~TROUBLE<strong>

I'm in trouble… big, big trouble.

You know the term 'trouble,' as in someone who clowns around in class and some nerd says, "You're going to get into trouble," as in you possible could get yelled at by a teacher and maybe receive a detention? Yeah well if class means world, nerd means my best friend KiKi, teacher means almighty vampire and detention means death. Then yeah, I'm in shit loads of trouble.

My best friend, Kiki or formally known as Katarina Something-something has been by my side for years. We have grown up together and have been on the run together. She knows everything about me, like my quirky nail polish, my cute outfits and of course my stupid humour. Same with her, I love how she is so different almost demanding. She loves to take charge but I don't mind as long as she doesn't get pushy I'm fine with her ordering me around. She's more of the responsible one of the group so like many times before she has always told me the same thing, "Kay, sweetie. Listen to me. If we all followed you around nothing would be done… no offence." That was the nicest thing she has ever said to me.

She kind of has an anger problem, I like to think of myself more of the calm and awesome one of the two.

So I should explain a bit better. We're not human, well we are… in some ways. But to make things clear we are test tube babies. We have no biological parents because we were made from science. Pretty cool huh? I think so.

I call us the awesome superheros. Because we are just like humans… just super. We are super humans. We have the strength of a weightlifter, the fragility of a cat and the speed of a cheetah.

But Kiki prefers the term, enhanced personality. Whatever, use the smart term. We were made to be heroes, but we stuffed that up a while ago.

The scientist who made us was Tony Rogers, we considered him a fatherly figure in our life. He was the most smartest man ever! And I have a feeling I'm not exaggerating. People were always after him, stealing his ideas, copying his inventions. But KiKi and I had always remained a secret.

I should probably explain our background- since suspension sucks!

Tony had trained us and taught us right from wrong, good from evil… but then he just disappeared one night. It scared me.

So while we were alone an arrogant posse of demon children or as KiKi prefers 'vampire clan' came to visit us, looking for Tony. The found us instead. Somehow and don't ask me how I was back in a dungeon but KiKi likes to call it a basement. Whatever.

We had no idea how we got there, it was like in a blink of an eye we had just showed up on the floor. It felt like I had been asleep for days.

I had no idea vampires could do that, have power I mean. I never learnt the names of the bloodsucking parasites but I remember those powers, how could I not?

A girl around our age could look at me and make me feel intense pain, another boy around our age could make us lose our senses, like touch, smell, sight and sound. That's how we got to that ugly basement in the first place.

A big ugly, well not really ugly because vampires are disgustingly beautiful, man had the power to read every thought that has ever occurred to me by a handshake. I think he was the leader. There was another woman who liked to play games on KiKi and I and make us fight each other. She could change the relationship of anyone.

I think I heard her name was Chelsea.

They think they are top shit! And get this, they even wore capes. What freaks!

They knew we were special but they locked us up anyways. Assholes!

But one night one of the female vampires who had no powers (HA! Suck it!) snuck us out… strange right?

She had told us to keep quiet and follow her and soon enough we were united with the outside world. I tried to be nice, I swear. She did help us out and all, but I could never trust vampires no matter how nice they seem.

She told us her name was Didyme and I heard she was married to one of the wannabe royal vampire. I think his name was Marcus? I'm not sure they all look and smell the same to me.

EEK! Vampire marriage D:

The last time I looked back I saw Air-head, opps I mean Aro the mind-toucher vamp catch Didyme. I don't know what happened to her after that but I knew we had to get out of there. So we did.

Little did we know, we were being tracked down. So we are currently running like the cowards we are, but I think it's fun. The outside world is amazing, so bright and colourful!

Me and KiKi are running silently over the train tracks, jumping over fences, climbing over walls and roof jumping. It's very easy and when you go fast it's almost like you're flying!

So enough about that, This is a little bit of info on us-

Kiki is my best friend! Forever and ever baby! I'd be lost without that girl, I wish I could say that she would be lost without me, but sadly I think she would be better off without me. Meh, who's complaining?

She can't leave lil ol' me!

She puts up with me.

**Katarina … (we don't have last names)**

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Curly blonde, shoulder length

**Eyes: **Blue/greyish

**Appearance: **Skinny, 5'8 (Taller then me) and has bigger boobs *sad face*

**Music: **Screamo/punk/rock

**Dislikes: **Vampires, pink, vegetables, me

**Likes: **Taking charge, Converse, running, rain, fighting, me

**Personality: **Responsible, funny, tough, temperamental, INCREDIBLE!

**Kay … (That's me you silly goose)**

**Age: **16

**Hair: **long, thin, straight light brown hair

**Eyes: **Greenish/hazel

**Appearance:** Skinny, 5'4

**Music: **Sticks drumming against things (I find it amusing)

**Dislikes: **Vampires, blood, vegetables, winter

**Likes: **Clothes, pink! Flowers, cookies and KiKi

**Personality: **Incredible awesome, but you already know that (:

"Kay! Stop it!" Kiki screamed at me.

I gave her my signature 'what?' face. I was just performing a tight rope act against a power line, geez it's not like I could kill someone… unless I fall on them.

I jumped off and landed gracefully next to Kiki, she rolled her eyes at me but I could see the amusement in her face.

I winked at her and she pushed me in onto the train tracks and front of the upcoming train, laughing and she skilfully back flipped onto the platform.

I quickly did what I could in a time like this. I dropped to the ground in a laying position as I heard the horn of the train come closer.  
>A smirk appeared on my face as the train rolled along the tracks over me.<p>

It didn't hit me once!

Don't think that Kiki is mean; she does shit like that all the time! And she calls me a child!

And this is a usual day for us.


	2. Blend

**Chapter two  
>~Blend<strong>

We were currently in a crappy motel room. Not really sure where, but that's the life for us I guess. We don't really have a clue were we are going- only that we're going. So when we came across a really cheap motel that smells like sex and liquor we thought, "Why not?" It's only for one night anyways. And plus the smell would block out our scent from vamps.

KiKi was currently out trying to scavenge for food. I was left alone in a single room with only two small beds, an old wooden drawer with white powder remains in the back of the third draw and carpet that looks like a cats litter box.

The smell made me want to cut my nose off!

I started jumping up and down on the beds not caring if it breaks.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave," I started singing loudly and off-key when I heard moaning and rustling from the room over.

Someone banged on wall, "Knock it off!" There voice was muffled through the wall. I only sang louder.

"If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…"

I sang louder and louder. I giggled between some lines when I heard swearing and names being shouted at me.

The front door was immediately opened wide by KiKi, she was holding grocery backs and was glaring at my singing and jumping on her bed, I contained the laugh at the look of her face.

She was not impressed.

"Get off," She said peeved.

I rolled my eyes and jumped one last time and landed on my butt. I rushed up to her at the sight of food.

"Whatcha get?" I asked digging into the plastic bags.

She swatted me away, "Let me get through the door first,"

It wasn't the best food, but hey it was food!

After devouring our food in seconds I patted my belly with a giant grin in on my face.

"That was disgusting," KiKi said whipping her mouth with her sleeve.

"You're going to dirty your clothes if you do that," I nodded to her now dirty sleeve.

"So? Who cares," She said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes. I, for one, loved clothes I was only wearing something simple, black skinny jeans, a white top with ruffles going diagonally across with black high heel boots.

Kiki was wearing a grey band tee-shirt, ripped jeans and vans. Meh- could jazz it up with a few bangles and what not. She never lets me dress her.

"I don't understand why you were heels, you can't run fast and they make sound giving away our location. It's pointless to wear them," I rolled my eyes.  
>"Boots come in handy," I was about to say the pros of high heels when someone's fist pounded on the door. I don't remember hearing the person walk up to the door. I looked over at KiKi as she shrugged and began cleaning up the mess. I sighed loudly and headed to the door.<p>

As soon as I opened the door I saw one of Air-head's trackers. I wasn't sure his name because now a days he has a billion tracks. He smiled at me but before he could lunge at me I slammed the door in his face. I leaned against it and soon KiKi was next to me trying keep the door closed. He kept pushing and soon the door stopped moving.

KiKi hovered away from the door, her eyes never leaving the door handle. I, on the other hand kept myself propped up against the door.

It was quiet for a few moments… I let out a loud sigh, he's gone.

"That was w-" Before KiKi could finish something hard smashed the door to the ground. I went flying and landed ungracefully on the ground. Wood chunks scattering everywhere.

I looked at the door to see a pissed of vampire, his black eyes staring at the blood spilling out of my arm. I hadn't noticed I had started to bleed when I landed on my arm. KiKi grabbed a long piece of the wood from the door and slammed it right into his face. He got mad and pushed her across the room. There was a dent where she landed on the wall and some of the paint was crumbling onto the floor.

She looked dizzy but before either of us could respond the vampire hissed at me and grabbed my foot and started dragging me into the cold night's air. I held onto the doorframe as he kept pulling me out. I turned around in his arms and with my free leg I kicked him in the face, my heel smashing into his eye.

Um, boots saved my life. What does KiKi have to say about that now?

He screeched in pain and his grip loosened. I took that as a chance to run, and got up. KiKi was already half out the window waving me over. I was hot on her heels and we ran onto the deserted road.

I could hear the quiet footsteps of the vampire following close behind. My pace sped up a little to keep in pace with KiKi, she was swearing under her breath, "Shouldn't have opened the door," She glared at me. I raised my hands up in surrender.

I was starting to get puffed out but KiKi could still feel the presence of the vampire around.

"It's here," She whispered.

I was jogging lightly as my legs began to burn.

"Why hasn't it got us yet? It's faster then us…"

"Maybe it's playing a game with us," I snorted, vampires have weird version of games.

"What's wrong with monopoly," I said trying to lighten up the mood. She only stared at me and gave me the look.

I looked around like a rabid animal. I looked crazed but did I care? No.

"Where is it then?" I asked frustrated. It was a deserted road and there was no building or houses in sight, the road must be an old high way.

"I don't know, we should just follow the road up and see where it leads, stay in the shadows" KiKi said. I didn't have the energy to run anymore and my throat was just calling me for a drink of water.

I walked by KiKi keeping my eyes out. Where could he hide anyways? That lousy mongrel!

It was like a dessert out here- not to mention how cold it was. There was a cactus a few yards back and no buildings or streetlights whatsoever.

The sun was starting to rise by the time we had reached civilisation. KiKi informed me that she still got the eerie feeling like we were being followed but when I looked around no one was there. Sneaky little bugger.

"Can we go-" Before I could finish the worst thing in the world happened. I screamed to the heavens.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I fell to my knees. OH, god!

"What, what, what?" KiKi asked coming by myside. Her face full of concern and worry. She looked around frantically seeing if the vamp had come around.

"My heel broke!" I said miserable.

KiKi froze, "Seriously?" She yelled at me. I nodded my head, my face crumbled, she only wacked me across the head and kept going. I look at my single heeled boot and sniffed before snapping it off. It would just look stupid with one leg longer.

I put the heels in my pocket, who knows when I'll use them- maybe weapons?

I smiled to myself, yeah fighting vampires with heels of the boot. I think I'm bipolar, my mood changes rapidly.

"Kiki, can we like… stop? Please?" I begged, I seriously couldn't go on. I was dying! Not literally …but seriously!

"Stop whining, we'll just hitch or something." I never liked the idea of jumping into cars with random people who can easily take advantage of little girls…

But we are not normal little girls. I laughed evilly at the thought and rubbed my hands together.

"I do not want to know what's going through your head right now," she said. I ignored her totally, flipping my hair in her face annoyingly.

She held her thumb up into the busiest traffic lane.

I stood next to her and waited, "I feel like a hobo," I whined. Kiki glared at me, but when she turned her head around I could see her lips tug up in a smile.

We only waited a few minutes before a rusty pick up truck and a fat guy that could pass of a trucker pulled up, he opened the passenger seat, "Where to?" His car smelt like take away food and cigarettes… not a nice mix.

"Anywhere!" I piped up, this could be a fun adventure.

Two hours and thirty six minutes later he pulled up to Seattle, apparently the truck driver, Hank, was visiting his wife ex-wife who lives their and dropped us off.

He explained to us in detail all the horrible things about the women… I liked the sound of her.

My favourite part of the whole conversation was when he started crying, "That sign reminds me off her..." He wailed. I remembered covering my face to hide my laughter. The sign was a speed limit with the number 100 written in black letters. I wonder how that reminds him off her- she's probably 100 kilo's or 100 years old, or has 100 toes.

I looked around the grey, dull town, "Do you still have the feeling of that vampire?"

"SHH" KiKi said shoving her hand over my mouth "Too many people around," She said looking around at the people. It was about 9 in the morning so everyone would be heading somewhere.

I licked the palm of her hand and she slapped my over the head.

"Ew, Kay- you're so gross!"

"But you love me!" I smiled. We walked up a bit just wondering around.

"What are we meant to be doing anyways?" She rolled her eyes at me… "What? It was a reasonable question."

"I can't sense the vampire. I think we're good." She said with a clap of her hands.

We started walking along the streets of Seattle everything was so… organised. All the people in suits were getting coffee's, all the cars were pretty much black or navy blue. It was a boring town. As much as I hate to say it- I really wish a vampire was around to boost up the energy of this place.

"Can we… like, go somewhere fun?" It was a very appropriate question on my behalf.

"Well, what do you want to do?" KiKi said looking around with a scowl on her face.

"Swing on trees, find a playground, fight some… evil people, shop!" She nudged me with her elbow on my last suggestion.

"We should probably stay here though, it's really safe and no one will find us,"

"Can we play hide and seek?" My face brightened up at my own suggestion.

"What?" She said with no emotion. I knew she heard what I said but she decided to say 'what' anyways.

"I said, can we play hide and seek? Or tiggy? Or forty-forty or, or-"

"Or nothing?" She said in mock enthusiasm.

"Fine miss smarty pants, what do you want to do?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I want to buy you a new pair of shoes since those ones are hideous," She said matter-of-factly.

"You really want to shop?" I squealed way to overly joyful.

"Yes, yes." She said with a wave of her hand.

After shopping for a good three hours my outfit had changed completely.

Instead of the jeans, boots and top I wore a long summer dress that flowed in the wind while KiKi is now wearing jean shorts and a form-fitting tank top. Probably not the most suitable clothes in the middle of winter but who cares. We certainly don't.

We headed down the busy street just looking through shops, talking about anything and laughing at how everybody acts around town. They're maniacs I swear!

"And then the look on his face! Haha! Priceless. That lady who he sat on didn't know what hit her!" KiKi laughed about a fat guys sitting on top of a woman by mistake only minutes ago.

"What about her face! It was as if her life flashed before her eyes!" I said between laughs. We busted into another round of laughter. When KiKi suddenly stopped laughing I looked to the direction she was facing.

All I saw was a couple, a bronze-haired, golden eyed man and a brunette with gold eyes as well hopping out of a silver car.

I gave KiKi a funny look. The only weird thing about them is that they have weird eyes and really pale skin.

"Something's off about them…" KiKi murmured to herself. The guy looked over at us from the other side of the street, his face intense… creepy.

"What's wrong?" I asked KiKi, feeling very exposed in front of the man with the piercing eyes. The girl beside him noticed his stare and they began talking in hushed whispered.

"I got the feeling… but they don't look like vampires very much." KiKi glared at the couple one last time before walking off. I stood there awkwardly, "Wait up."

After turning the corner KiKi closed her eyes tight in concentration.

"What-"

She cut me off by putting her finger to her lips.

"We have to get out of here." She said. I was so confused.

"What? Why?"

"We're being followed." Don't ask how she knows, she just knows- she must have this built in sensor that detects vampires. What do I have? Nada. Life's fair.

We took off in a run as fast as we could. I kept my eyes to the front but would constantly look behind me or divert my eyes to see KiKi's face.

I hate it when she keeps things to her self.

"Hey are they still following us?" I assumed she meant the beautiful couple we saw getting out of the car.

"No one's behind us." I said taking a quick glance at our surroundings. We headed down a freeway making sure to keep in the shadows to avoid any silver cars. I have never been good with cars since our creator never really taught us about brands and what not.

"I think… a red-eye is back. We have to take cover, they haven't noticed us yet. There are three of them." KiKi informed me. How she knows this stuff I will never know.

We ran passed a couple town signs that have been well-over due for a new paint job. And headed to…

"Wait were are we going?"

KiKi groaned as if I was the most annoyingest person on the planet. Pssh! Yeah right.

"Somewhere we can blend in. Like a shopping centre or a-"

"Sachewl," I cut her off when I saw a sign pointing in the direction we were going.

"What's that?" She asked when we saw three small building that were colour coordinated.

"I don't know, maybe prison?" I shrugged. Another thing our creator didn't teach us is what happened to be the perfect hiding place… and reading.

After many attempts to read the sign, 'Quileute Tribal School," We finally egged each other on to walk in the sachewl gates.

"What is this place?" I muttered when we walked through the crowded halls.

Kids around our age were in a hurry holding books, chatting in groups opening little compartments in the wall were they keep their backs and stuff.

"It's the perfect hiding spot. Look how easy it is to blend in here when there's a bunch of kids everywhere?" KiKi said enthusiastically marching down the hall confidently. A lot of people chose to look at her and part like the red-sea down the hall.

I followed up quickly and noticed how we so wouldn't blend in and probably would stick out like a sore thumb since most of the population around here had fairly dark skin.

A loud bell went off and following my instincts I dropped to the floor in a crouch and put my hands over my head to avoid bullet wounds.

KiKi on the other hand put her fists out ready to fight in her fighting stance. People around us laughed at us and I was scared for them.

"Get down, everyone down!" I screamed gathering the rest of the kid's attention. That made everyone laugh louder if possible. KiKi dropped her position and walked up to me. She put her hand out for me and I took it standing up and looking around at all the people laughing and walking off. They all headed into random rooms leaving Kiki and I stranded in the middle of an empty corridor.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Blend?" KiKi said in a tiny voice.


	3. Naughty

**Chapter three  
>~Entrances<strong>

Walking into a big room full of desks and other students was kind of freaky. I mean everyone just stared at us. An elderly woman at the front of the room drawing on a blackboard KiKi was eying curiously. I betcha she wants to draw on it. With chalk! Oh it's been such a long time since I've used chalk.

"Um, yes?" The woman asked us.

I held my hand out, splitting my fingers, "Greetings," I said clearly so she could understand.

The other kids in the classroom laughed at me while the woman looked at me funny. Kiki wrapped her hand around mine and brought it down slowly.

"Sorry hi, could we stay here? " Kiki said with a single head nod.

"Are you new?" The woman asked ignoring her question. I wanted to hold my noise and scream "Rude" like I normally do but the way the woman was eying us up and down made me pause.

"Yes, we are," Kiki said confidently.

"Ok, welcome. My name is Mrs. Sprout I'm your English teacher for this semester.," She walked back to an old wooden desk and picked up a folder, scanning the page.

"Names?" She asked.

"Of what?" I asked after a moment of silence. I heard people snicker. I don't know why it was a reasonable question.

"Of you? What's your name?" She asked a bit frantically.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'm Kay and this is Kiki," I said confidently.

"Dumbass," I heard Kiki mutter.

"Hmm…" She said scanning some type of list. "Ok, you're not on the roll but maybe the office hasn't checked you in yet, take a seat anywhere and we'll begin," She said gesturing around the classroom.

There were three seats available none of them were together. I guess we were splitting up.

I clicked my tongue, a little thing Kiki and I do, and sat in the far corner next to a quiet girl who was looking me up and down. I caught her staring and she quickly lowered her eyes to the window.

Kiki was sitting at the front of the class next to some really big guy. He kept looking at her funny. And she would make a face at him. She's a weird child.

"So class, everyone open your pages to were we left off. Page twenty-three. Before we start lets summarise the last couple of chapters," Mrs Sprout suggested.

I looked at the emptiness on my table and then looked at the girl flicking through pages of a book wordlessly.

"Hey, can we go halvies?" I asked a bit too loudly. She looked startled and nodded quickly putting the book between us.

"Sure," She said quietly.

I looked down at the hunk of unreadable words on the page.

"Yes, Michelle," Mrs sprout asked when a girl raised her hand.

"Well in the book I think that the certain motifs, like the snowflake really symbolise the whole moral of the story, like the snowflake is so fragile and delicate that it can fall to pieces, just like how fragile some people's personalities can be,"

Huh?

"Good job Michelle, does anybody have anything to say before we continue?" Half the class put their hand up randomly. I looked over at the girl beside me and noticed how her hair cascaded in front of her face, as if to hide. I shrugged and put my hand up like everyone else.

"Oh. Kay, was it?" I nodded, "What do you think?"

"Think of what?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Think of the book, dear. You've read it yes?" she prodded. God, what's with the questions, it's not like I wanted to say anything in the first place I just raised my hand like everyone else.

"No," I replied honestly.

She looked at me funny again, a hint of aggravation flashed upon her face before she asked Kiki to continue reading on.

"Um… I don't speak Spanish," Kiki replied after staring at the page for a while.

Everybody laughed at her. I didn't get it. I looked down at the page and couldn't understand a word of it.

"It's not in Spanish dear, it's in English. Start us off: And the Girl…" Mrs Sprout supplied for Kiki.

"Oh, well I can't read," Kiki replied simply. Everybody started cracking up, even the timid girl beside my cracked a smile.

What's so funny about that?

"You can't read? What school did you attend previously?" I scrunched up my eyebrows. I didn't understand one word of her sentence. The big guy that almost looked like an adult and me and Kiki were the only ones who hadn't laughed. But he did keep on staring at her. It was disturbing.

"What's a school?" She asked seriously.

"Ok, I've had enough of you pranks!" Mrs Sprout shouted. Whoa. They call me bipolar.

"I haven't played any pranks on you- I have no idea what you're talking about," Kiki said, her voice hinted she was ready to pick a fight.

"Enough!" Mrs Sprout yelled. I actually flinched back at her tone.

"Whoa, Jesus lady- ever heard of an inside voice?" Kiki said calmly.

"OUTSIDE NOW!" She screeched, she pointed towards the door.

"Shouldn't you be pointing to the window? That's outside," I spoke up pointing towards the window. The door she was pointing to actually lead to a weird long corridor.

"You two, to the principal's office. Immediately," I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Oh fun, who's that?" I asked excitedly.

We were walking around the corridors aimlessly. Mrs Sprout sent us out and almost shoved us out of the room before closing the door on us.

"Who was that guy sitting next to you? He was looking at you weirdly," I said looking at the strange contraction that everyone was putting books in. It was like a wall with tiny doors that had locks on them.

"I don't know, he didn't even talk he was just looking into my eyes like a freak,"

"Maybe he was trying to have a staring contest," I suggested. I haven't had one of those in ages.

Kiki opened her mouth the reply but that bell sound happened again, this time I didn't duck like a lunatic, instead the doors opened and all the kids scrambled into the now busy corridor.

"Whoa! Hectic," I said with a massive grin on my face when I was carried away from Kiki by the waves of students.

"Kay?" I heard Kiki's voice somewhere behind me. I didn't answer since I was having the time of my life. I had an idea.

"Hey!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to look at me, "Can you carry me like a crowd-surf?" I asked. One girl gave me a dirty look while everyone went on their own way pretending they didn't hear.

"PLEASE!" I begged over the voices of the corridors. No one seemed to care.

I stuck my index on my nose, "RUDE!" I called out to anyone who had ignored me.

I heard a chuckled behind me and turned around to say a big lummox of a boy. He looked like most of the people around here with his tan skin and dark hair.

"Hey, I know you!" I said. He was the strange boy looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, you're the new girl, Kay right?" I nodded, still walking in the direction everyone was pushing.

"So where are we off too?" I asked happily, with almost a skip in my step.

"Cafeteria," He said quietly. He seemed kind of shy. Poor thing, he stood out so easily, and it looked like he definitely didn't want the attention.

As soon as I was forcibly pushed into double doors I looked around for seats. It was like a massive dining room. I'm guessing this was were people eat.

"Um… is your friend, around?" The boy asked nervously. I forgot to ask him his name. I'll do it later.

"Yeah, somewhere. You're not going to stalk her are you?" I asked after a minute of thought.

"KAY! KAY! Over here!" I looked over at Kiki calling me over loudly. I almost blocked my ears.

"I'M NOT DEAF!" I shouted extremely loudly. Most attention was already on the 'new girls' anyways.

"Got to go," I said to the guy and jumped over a table like a hurdle, which I'm telling you is very hard to do in a dress, and landed next to Kiki. I smiled in satisfaction when people gasped.

"So what's up buttercup?" I asked cheerily. My smile whipped off my face when I noticed her serious face.

"His here," She murmured under her breath. I looked around quickly.

"Where?" I asked kind of bummed. I didn't want to leave this place- it was new and fun. I liked this blending in place.

"What do you want?" Kiki asked snippily. I was about to retort when I noticed she was talking to me, but the big guy. I hadn't realised he had followed me over.

"Um.. Hi, I just wanted to say… um," He stuttered. He was looking down at his hands and was playing with them nervously. I smiled- it was cute.

"Spit it out!" Kiki shouted at the poor guy,

I flicked her on the nose like how you would train a puppy, "Hey, be nice," I warned.

She rolled her eyes and gave her attention to the guy.

"Well, um what are you doing tonight?" I stiffened at his question. Kiki narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?" I stood next to Kiki defensively.

A memory etched back into my brain.

_Tony was packing up some science equipment, labelling them and storing them in cupboards._

"_So do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" He asked before turning around at our 7-year old younger self. I nodded._

"_So pretty much stay away from boys," Kiki said in a weary voice._

"_Exactly. If they ask you out on a night they only want one thing from you," He said turning his back on us and slipping his science goggles off his head. I use to love wearing those things. It made me feel incredibly smart._

"_What do they want?" Kiki asked tilting her head to the side._

_Tony paused what he was doing and looked at us. "Sex," He finally managed to choke out._

"_And that is…" My little smart ass said holding her hand out waiting for an answer._

"_Something that only adults do. It's naughty. Don't have sex, ok?" He said awkwardly._

_We nodded our heads, still confused. He smiled at us gratefully and ruffled our hair before walking into the other._

"_You heard him, don't give people sex," Kiki reminded me. I nodded my head. If only I knew what that means._

"You want to the sex, don't you?" I asked a bit too loudly.

His eyes opened wider than I thought possibly and shook his head.

"No-no, what makes you say that?" He stammered over his words. I almost laughed.

"Because that's what you want," Kiki said putting her hands over her chest firmly giving him the stink-eye.

"We don't even know you name, or what your phone number is, or what your favourite colour is, or what kind of flower you prefer-" I was cut off by Kiki's hand being placed over my mouth. I sighed and licked her hand but this time she kept her hand firmly over my lips.

"So buddy, what's your name?"

"E-Embry," He whispered looking at her with a funny look again. I managed to pull Kiki's arm away.

"Look at that face, he wants you to give him The Sex!" I shouted outraged. The whole cafeteria heard and either gasped or laughed again.

"I-I…" He trampled over his words again. Some friends off his, about four of them huddled over to us. They all looked the same, brown hair, eyes and skin. Except they were massive- not fat like Hank the truck driver- but muscleful and tall.

"Sorry if he was bothering you, ladies. We'll just be going…" One of them said trying to grab Embry's hand and trying to pull him away.

"No Jared, look," A shorter one said. Looking at their faces closely they looked around our ages, some younger, some older but their body made them look physically older. Like… in their twenties.

"His face… I think he-"

"Wants the sex?" I suggested. They all turned to me and looked at me funny.

"The sex?" The one called Jared said.

"Yes, it's naughty and only adults should do it, Tony said-" I stopped suddenly at the look Kiki gave me. She didn't want anyone to know anything about us. So I settled for nodding seriously.

"I'm Seth, that's Jared, that's Quil and that's Embry… but you probably already know that," Seth said gesturing to everyone.

I nodded and looked at Seth. He stared at me with a smile before his eyes widened and his mouth popped open.

"Yes! Oh my God! Yes!" I said pointing at his face showing Kiki, "That's exactly how Embry looked when looking at you! Dude- You are amazing at imitating, you would be the best at charades," I said excitedly.

He opened his mouth to say something but it sounded like some choking animal. His friends Jared and Quil exchanged a look then looked at us, like they were evaluating us.

"Ok you can stop now," I said noticing how Seth was still gawking at me.

"Yeah we have… things to do," I looked over at Kiki and noticed how she kept looking out the big windows. The smell of vampire was just faintly hitting our senses. He must be at a distance, but close enough for us to smell his scent.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, Embry, Seth, Jared and Quil sniffed the air. Like they could smell the sickly sweet scent of vampire.

To them it probably smells like perfume.

"Well, this has been fun- gotta go!" I said grabbing on to Kiki's hand and pulling me away from the tall boys and running around the tables to get to the back door of the cafeteria that (thankfully) leads straight outside.

As soon as I began pushing the door open Embry and Seth stood in front of it blocking our way.

"We're you going?" Seth asked, he was far more bubblier than Embry.

"Out- for some fresh air," Kiki lied. I almost believed her. We actually needed to get away from here.

I heard Jared and Quil mutter something about 'Sam, Patrol, take care of it, leech, border,' under their breaths.

"You should probably stay inside –come talk to us some more," Seth said grabbing my hand. I flinched back from his warmth touch.

"No- we really have to go," I said almost in panic, the scent was getting stronger- he was getting nearer.

"Why the rush? It's safe to stay in doors," Seth persisted.

I looked over at Kiki for help, she was trying to scoot around Embry but he kept stepping in her way, an amused/concerned smile on his face.

"Keep everyone inside," I heard Jared say to Embry under his breath- but I heard it, loud and clear.

Oh my God- they probably have planned this- this is a trap. They are trying to lock us in.

"We have to get out of here!" Kiki yelled. Her voice was heard over the entire cafeteria but they most kids seemed more interested in their food to care.

Luckily.

"Dangerous outside- don't worry, Sam will handle this," I heard Quil's undertone voice whisper to Jared.

I started bouncing on my heels, the scent was almost burning my nose. It must be right outside.

_SMASH!_

The sound of broken glass shattering in the cafeteria indicator one thing.

"He's here," I heard Kiki murmur.

I turned around but Seth's gigantic body stood protectively in front of me.

Wait- he's trying to protect me? Wasn't he just forcing me inside?

Dude. I am so confused.

Embry was shaking pretty badly. And then I saw him.

Demetri. That tracking bastard.

He was stalking towards us from the broken mirror, gaining everyone's attentions.

He picked up a table that was in front of him and chucked it to the wall, making kids scream and through their food hysterically.

"Could've just walked around," I muttered.


	4. Maze

**Hello faithful readers, **

**Sorry for the wait. This story will be a bit of a slow updating process since I've decided to finish other stories of mine first.  
>I have just rewritten and double checked and even changed a little in the last few chapters.<br>So please enjoy!**

**Chapter four  
>~Maze<strong>

"Could've just walked around," I muttered.

He stalked towards us while everyone was freaking out and screaming.

Embry and Seth stood in front of Kiki and I protectively while Quil and Jared were shaking like a phone on vibrate.

I looked over at Kiki and we slowly walked backwards to the doors. Demetri was stalking forward like in slow motion, watching the boys in front of us with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

All the people in the room were having some kind of food fight which I was just DYING! to join. I grabbed an apple that rolled by my foot and lifted it above my head, about to throw it but I was grabbed roughly by Kiki and almost thrown towards the double joins.

"Come on, come on, come on," Kiki murmured playing the stump lock. She flicked it up and pushed the door handle down.

I looked at the door expectantly but it didn't open.

"You're meant to push it open," I whispered turning around the check if anyone had noticed us. Embry had a close eye on us but it didn't seem all that focused. He still kept switching glances at Demetri who was now shoving kids aside. Jared rushed up at him and pushed him back. I almost rolled my eyes, as if that would make a difference.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Kiki shrieked at me.

I was too busy staring idiotically at Demetri, he was on the floor hissing at Jared- who had somehow managed to shove Demetri on the floor. He must be super-duper strong. 'Cause that boy is definitely not a vampire.

Kiki grabbed my arm, shoved some kids out of the way and started pulling my down, ducking and hiding between people. We managed to get halfway across the cafeteria before I heard Seth call out to us.

We're super sneaky.

Except for the fact that Demetri lifted up some kid who looked to be a few years younger than us, threw him across the room and made a dash for us.

"Run!" Kiki screamed. She let go off my wrist and we raced out the cafeteria and bolted through the double doors. I heard his footsteps of his fancy shoes walk painfully slow, pushing kids, tables and chairs and whatever else was in his way. I hadn't noticed since I was too busy running behind Kiki, my shoes flicking off behind me but that was ok since I gained speed without them.

It all of a sudden became quiet.

Too quiet.

We kept running, getting lost in the maze of the 'school' I think we were just getting lost.

"Hey Kiki, I think he-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was then pushed violently against the wall. I opened my eyes with a gasp as I saw his black, hungry eyes lurk down my body. He pushed me up against the wall, keeping his arm under my chin, pressing against my neck.

"I've been looking for you," his dark voice rang through my ears.

"Kay..." I heard Kiki say in a scared voice. What the hell was she doing? Choking, here!

Demetri hissed at me but I was listening to the sound of feet padding... animal feet.

I quirked my eyebrow up.

All of sudden a dark flash pushed Demetri off me. I fell on the floor, my palms slapping against the lino painfully. I gasped for air while Kiki ran over to me and helped me up.

"What was that?" I asked looking around. It was gone- so was Demetri.

"I... I don't even know, some kind of animal," Kiki said looking around instinctely.

I got up in a hurry and followed Kiki down the hall. There was almost a trail of destruction in one direction.

"Either they went that way or this place needs redecorating," I mused.

Kiki scoffed, "Let's get the hell out of here,"

And then we were off- again.


	5. Roof tops

**Chapter five  
>~Roof tops<strong>

Running out of the school was fairly easy. That didn't bother me. At all. But it somehow bothered Kiki.

"That was way too easy. He should be coming after us," She panted whilst we ran through some greenery on the footpath.

"Kiki, I'm not trying to make you look stupid, or anything. But why the hell are we running through a forest? This is like a vampires hang out! Haven't you heard the saying 'vampires like to hide in the dark?'" I was tired, sweaty and was covered in dirt. I did not want to go any further.

I just wanted to sleep. In a hammock. With a monkey. In Antartica.

What's so wrong with that?

"'Vampires like to hide in the dark?'" Kiki questioned, sounding more amused than irritated for once.

"Yes. It's what they all say," I said calmly, stiffening my chin to make a point.

"Who's they?" She prodded. I didn't turn to look at the face she was giving me.

I ignored her because frankly, who the hell was They, anyways?

"Where are we going?" I moaned just as a twig snapped underneath my barefeet, stabbing me in the toe. I tried not looking down at the shredded dirty purple dress that showed more of my thigh than it should.

I felt very... breezy.

"Away from here." She said firmly. I knew straight away that there was a fullstop at the end of her sentence.

Five minutes, no less than that, four minutes and fifty-eight seconds later I heard the sound of padding of paws on the forest floor.

A lot of them.

"You can hear that too, right?" Kiki asked me nervously as we slowed down to a walk.

The sweat was dripping down my chest, making my dress stick to my skin. I looked down and hoped to the lords above that my dress wasn't see-though.

Looking over at Kiki, I noticed her clothes sticking to her form fittingly. She kind of looked unpurposely attractive.

"You have really nice boobs," I stated when we stopped as the sound of paw-steps got closer. It was like the sound of a pack of dogs.

We relaxed our stance, walking slowly to catch sight of the dog's running past.

"Um, good to know," She said wearily.

"I was just stating. If you let me dress you I could _really _make your boobs from 'nice' to 'phenomenal,'" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I refuse to let you dress me like I'm some child. And on that note, where the hell did you learn that word?" Her voice was dripping with disbelief. Why was she so shocked that I have a very good vocabi-vocaubul-vocabulri-vocab... very good word usage.

"Heard someone say it at the blending place," I said looking down at my dirty toes. The dirt was soft, kind of like soil... where the hell are my shoes? "Just don't get me to spell it."

It's true though. If I had spell and the world was at stake...

We're all doomed.

It was then that a group of... um, what's that animal that looks like dogs but are actually the size of horses?

About five of them jumped out of the treeline scaring the bejesus out of me making me jump with a squeal.

"Whoa, Kiki. Look!" I said pointing at them. They slowed to a walk, sniffing the dirt under their noses and casually circled around us in a semi-circle formation. (Look at me, using big words!)

"I can see them Kay, you don't need to point," She said in a bored voice.

I stood up to get a closer look at the dog/wolf/horse animal-thingos as they all huddled around us.

For some reason I didn't feel scared of them, though they were almost cornering us. I felt... pretty safe. And warm.

I reached my hand out to pat the closest one. He was smaller than the others but his fur was definitely the nicest in my point of view.

It was a whitish-sandy colour. It's giant head bent down, as if not to scare me and I found a goofy smile appear on my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiki hissed, lifting her head up from her spot on a fallen log.

"Riding dolphins." I said sarcastically. What did she think I was doing.

I rolled my eyes, looking into the animals brown eyes. They lit up a little. Kind of like when a person smiles their eyes light up their face.

Just as my fingers skimmed the fur behind his ears all their heads shot up.

"It's here..." Kiki said as the giant black wolf's attention focused on her.

Almost if the black wolf shrugged he moved his shoulders up and bolted out of the area with the others following closely behind.

Kiki stood up, grouping closer to me. The last wolf to follow the others, the sandy one waited for a millisecond, licked my cheek in a quick motion and ran off towards the direction the others had head.

"Ew. That's nasty as." Kiki said staring at my cheek in disgust.

I smiled, wiped my cheek then proceeded to wipe it onto Kiki's shirt.

"Ew! Kay- you're gross!" She yelled flicking her shirt violently as we took off into the forest.

"If you mean grossly amazing, then yes Kiki, I am indeed gross."

* * *

><p>We made our way out of the forest but for some strange reason the vampire hadn't followed. Maybe it was busy.<p>

Probably eating someone's brain like a wannabe zombie.

I nodded my head to myself. He was so munching on someone's flesh.

"What?" Kiki asked as she flopped onto her back, looking up at the stars.

We decided to get some sleep since it was dark out and what better place to sleep than a convin-convieni-conviniant-conv... some store's roof.

It was tin so if someone *cough-vampire!-cough* sneaks up on us we would know. I choose to think tin roofs were made for this purpose, no matter what anyone says.

"Just thinking, vampires are so wannabe zombies," My voice was only a whisper but in the quiet night it seemed like I was shouting.

"You think that, Kay." Kiki's voice trailed off as she shifted positions again to sleep on her side, facing away from me.

I looked at her back for a second before looking up to the night sky, laying on my back with my hands behind my head.

I sighed deeply, happily. I know our life seems pretty sucky. But it's fun and we're surviving- barely.

I just wondered what would happen in the long run.

I mean, I had doubts. What if I someone catches us? What would they do with us? What of- I should really stop focusing on the negative.

I closed my eyes- tomorrow would be better. Kiki's decided that we are going to stick 'round a place called Seattle because the city is easier to hide in.

The middle of a forest- is not. It's a vampire's play-pin.

My thoughts drifted away as sleep took over. The last thing flashing through my mind before I conked off was the sandy fur of a giant wolf...

thing.

* * *

><p>Running on top of buildings and leaping to the next rooftop is surprisingly fun. You should try it sometime.<p>

We were heading straight to Seattle. It took many times pronouncing that damn city, apparently it's not 'Sea-tol'.

The English language has some major flaws.

"Kiki?" I asked timidly.

"What?" She asked in that 'Don't-have-time-for-this' tone. I sped up a little, pumping my legs faster into the ground before springing off my feet and into the air. I landed a moment later on the building across the street.

"Can we get ice-cream?" I tried not to let too much hope get out in my voice.

"No." She said automatically. Just as I suspected.

"Meany," I mumbled under my breath.

She sighed aggitated, "Kay, we need to get out of here pronto. We can't waste any more time."

Eating ice-cream is not a waste of time D: What does she know anyways?

"Please?" I begged.

"I said no. And that's final." Her voice held that command that is meant to sound like an order.

So, after three scoops of chocolate ice-cream in a cone later we were back jumping buildings.

Kiki was so distracted with her ice-cream consumption that her senses weren't on alert.

And this was the time that she really needed her weird senses on alert.

A soft thump behind us made me freeze mid-bend knees, about to jump to the next building.

I turned around quickly as Kiki froze, her dessert now dripping down her arm.

"Crap."

Kiki turned around slowly, looking at what I was gawking at.

Demetri. In his damn black cape.

"Hello girls," His voice was soft, musical and ugly at the same time. I hated his voice. It was too much like music to my ears.

"Hi." I answered with a small wave before realising we should get the heck out of here.

Just as I turned on my heel I being held in the air by my throat by the Parasite as Kiki's eyes widened.

He was cutting off my breathing, I knew it wouldn't help but I clawed at his white hands anyways.

Kiki rushed forward, blowing a roundhouse kick to the vampire's stomach.

Bad move.

He easily caught her foot and swung her like a rag doll over one of his shoulder.

My vision was blackening out quickly as I lost the energy to struggle.

His grip around my throat loosened as he lifted me closer to his face, neck first.

"Mmmm," I heard him sigh as he pushed his nose against the pulse on my neck. "La tua cantante..."

Oh yeah, I know what that means. Not.

I'm having enough trouble with the English language, no need to rub in another language.

"Leave her alone!" Kiki yelled, before I heard a smacking sound. I heard her gasp in pain and I could almost see her biting her lip to keep herself quiet. There's one thing I know about Kiki and that is she **hates **others seeing she's in pain. Pain is a weakness that she doesn't want to show. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, either way- she was just slapped in the face by a dorky vampire in a cape.

That's gotta hurt.

His grip tightened once more before he threw- yes, _threw- _Kiki off the building looking like it took him no effort.

"Kiki!" I screamed but it came out muffled because my throat was closing up.

"I think I'm going to keep you for myself," Then he proceeded to swear at Aro, saying he doesn't take orders from idiots.

Sometimes I get jealous of Kiki (Don't tell her that- it will go to her head!). She was so strong. Never showed weakness. Even then she didn't even squeal when being chucked off a three story high building. She would rather be paper-cut to death than cry. I wish I was like Kiki like that.

But I'm not.

And I felt tears rolling down my cheek as Demitri ran off with me in his clutches.


	6. Frustration

**Chapter six  
>~Frustration<strong>

Have you ever been hurdled off a three story building by a crazed vampire who has just stolen your best friend? ...No?

Well, Kiki has. And she did not enjoy it one little bit.

She got up slowly, shaking herself to clear off the rubble from the concrete she had just face planted in. Her head hurt and was bleeding way too much to be healthy and she swears she has broken more than nine bones.

She stood up, proving to herself that her leg was broken and should not be stood on. She cursed herself as her blood dribbled down her chin and landed in a sinister shiny black puddle that reflected her image perfectly.

She barely caught her reflection as much as the full moon behind her. It was night time- obviously. So how long has she been out? How far has Demtri gone? And the most important question, does anyone have a bandaid?

Oh, and the whereabouts of Kay.

Holding back her rage, Kiki stood up on shaky legs. Not caring in the slightest that her muscles protested in pain and her bones cracked under her skin. She cringed at her thumbing temple where a major headache was taking it's toll on her.

But through all the pain of her injuries Kiki stood up to her fullest before breaking out into a run. Kiki was mad, and frankly that over rode her injuries that will no doubt weaken her and probably make her pass out pretty soon.

She knew she looked rather gruesome. I mean, would you freak out and run in the other direction if a girl covered in blood and bruises with her hands clentched in fists and teeth barred together as her bones poked through her skin at awkward angles?

The midnight jogger did. He ran all the way home, locking all windows and doors before hiding under his covers.

When Kiki was angry- nothing could stop her.

Her bones that would have started to heal if not for her determined sprint began to give up. Her muscles ended up spasming angrily which caused Kiki to fall into the middle of the road, unconscious before her head even hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Embry had imprinted.<p>

It was going through his head. Hell! It was going through the entire packs head. He hadn't shut up about it.

And when Seth imprinted... well. Someone, *cough-Jared-cough* ended up hitting him to make him shut up.

Due to his submissive nature, Seth zipped his gob shut. And threw away the key... For now anyways.

He still had no idea what her name was. Embry- the only person in the pack that could have caught it was somewhat distracted when her name was announced in class.

So while they were hunting down a bloodsucker that had rampaged the school and caused havoc, Seth almost squealed in fright when he found his newly imprinted future-girlfriend wondering around the dangerous forest with her friend- that also happened to be Embry's imprint.

That was a mouthful- try saying that without a breath in under ten seconds.

But when she stroked his muzzle affectionately- all his thoughts on the vampire that caused destruction blew from his mind. His focus on how soft and gentle she was.

Embry was just surprised that Kiki- his beautiful imprint, didn't even blink an eye at the pack of giant wolves invaded their space.

Then that damn blood sucker got closer. His scent filled the air making the wolves nostrils burn.

How Kiki knew that was questionable amoung that pack. Sam shrugged it off- ordering the pack to hunt down the monster.

But he was no where to be found. The pack split up- searching everywhere, in the trees, in the caves, and Collin even searched the rabbit holes.

Still, there was no sign of him.

As Sam volunteered himself to patrol the rest of the back grudgingly headed back home, disappointed that no fight took place tonight.

As Paul finished his usual rant that came along with every failure they were almost to Sam's for a midnight feast made by Emily, Until (don't you love the word 'until'? it always brings drama) Jared spotted a clump of person in the middle of the road.

Luckily the road was only a side street that veered off from the busy parts of town, so no cars had come along in a while.

Though a look at Kiki would have proved otherwise. It looked like she was in a collision involving a truck. And then the reversed into her again.

Embry phased, shamelessly nude infront of his passed out imprint and shocked pack. His face was a mixture of grief, shock- incredible amounts of shock and anger.

He knew what creature would do this.

Who else would damage a person this badly? To the point of questioning the humanity in the perpertrated.

A vampire.

The vampire only seconds ago Paul was whinging about not finding.

* * *

><p>When Kiki woke up covered in bandages with a thundering migraine she was confused. Looking down at her usual atire, she noticed it had been swapped from a band tee-shirt to a baby-pink, long sleeve shirt that covered her until her knees she almost cracked her teeth with the amount of clentching she did.<p>

God forbid Kiki would ever wear this.

And then, of course she realised that she had no idea where she was. That she was in a strangers home. On a strangers bed. Wearing a strangers pink top.

It was Kiki's worst nightmare.

The door opened to reveal a girl with straight black hair and a tray of food and spare bandages in her hand. But the most prominant feature of the girl was the jaggered scars that covered the right side of her face.

"Oh, you're up," Emily exclaimed. She smiled at the confused girl and gently laid the tray piled high in pancakes and bacon, on Kiki's lap.

"Um...?" Kiki was confused. No- that was an understatement. She had never been more confused and frustrated in her life.

She was meant to be finding Kay, killing Demetri and... the smell of pancakes cut off her thought.

"I'm Emily. I know you might be scared right now-" Kiki kept her mouth closed to keep in the scoff. Her... scared? As if, "-but I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

Kiki questioned her sanity, "So you want to help a random stranger?"

People weren't like this. Kiki knew that full-blooded humans were hopeless and she shook her head on a daily base at how ignorant people were. They never help. They turn their head and scuttle away.

so why the hell was this women 'Emily' offering her help with a sincere smile and a plate of mouth watering food as if it was normal.

"We won't be strangers if I knew your name," Emily pointed out.

"Kiki." Her voice answered after a moment of silence.

Emily looked cautious as she sat on the edge of the bed, wringing her fingers together in a hesitant gesture. "Do you want to talk about what happened, Kiki?"

"No," Kiki answered immediatly. It's not like Emily would believe the truth.

_Well, I was chucked off a three story high building by a vampire that wants to suck my bestfriends blood. _Yeah, because that's going to go down well. Not.

Emily was a little set back by her response but accepted it graciously. "Did you want me to get you anything? Water? More food? A shower? You're welcome to stay as long as you want. I'm pretty sure your wounds will heal up soon." Emily was still weary about Kiki's injuries. She still looked she was bashed repeatedly by a boxing champion but she was almost certain that Embry and the boys had laid her down on the bed seven hours earlier with worser wounds.

Kiki was stumped again. Why was Emily being so nice? She hardly knew her, yet she was willing to let her stay in her house. Kiki stood up, pushing the tray off her and grimacin as she caught her reflection in the mirror. "What do you want from me?" Kiki snarled. Let's face it- asking politely and using manners are not Kiki's strong point.

Emily winced, flinching into herself at the anger radiating off the girl. "I-... N-nothing," Emily stuttered, confused and slightly afraid.

Kiki noticed this and raised and eyebrow. "Who are you working for?"

That haulted Emily. "What?" Her voice was bewildered. _Who are you working for? _What has this girl been through? Who asks a person that?

"I said," Kiki rolled her eyes, "Who. Are. You. Working. For?" What was I just saying about Kiki's lack of manners?

Kiki heard foosteps of a heavy male- she assumed- running into the room. The door opened revealing a tall man with bulging muscles and a possesive glance over at Emily, cowaring on the bed.

"What's going on here?" He demanded in a sharp voice.

This attracted the rest of the pack to come down to the room and investigate.

"Who are you?" Kiki asked firmly, slowly making her way to the window. Luckily it's on the first floor- she couldn't handle another jump of a three story building.

"Don't." Embry pleaded, seeing where her foosteps were taking her. Before he had time to think it through properly he found himself embracing Kiki tightly. "Please don't leave," He begged.

Quil and Jacob scoffed at their friends patheticness.

"Get off me!" Kiki ordered pushing him off easily. She recognised him and most of the boys from the blending in place.

Another stumble that confused Emily. It would take a bulldozer to knock Embry down. How could a teenage girl do it with a flick of her wrist?

"We're trying to help you. We're not going to hurt you. I promise. Just... stay," Embry pleaded again. He was desperate. He didn't want her to leave- what if he couldn't find her again? What if the vampire came back and finish her off? What if-

"Dude!" Paul laughed, "You are so whipped!" He fist pumped Jared's hand with grins on both boys' faces.

Cue Seth running in frantically.

Seth pushed his way through the threshold of the door where the pack all stood, blocking out Kiki's exit out the front door. The window was a mighty fine exit of Emily's house.

"Kiki! Kiki- it's me. Seth... remember? Well, yeah. Where's your friend? Where is she? Is she indanger?" His voice trembled and a whine escaped his throat.

Collin's eyebrows furrowed, who were they talking about?

"You mean Kay?" Kiki's voice could cut through metal. Why was he asking about her?

"Kay... yes." Seth sighed- Kay. It was simple. Perfect- just like his imprint.

"I ...don't know," She said quietly, looking down at the floor. She didn't feel hostile anymore. She felt... hopeless. She failed in looking after Kay. She was too busy taking a cement-nap while she's probably getting the life sucked out of her.

"What?" Seth's voice broke. His shoulders sagged and his mouth opened slowly.

Jared thought about a woundered animal in comparison. He realised he would probably react the same if no one knew where Kim was.

"What are you talking about?" Sam took charge, resting a protective hand on Emily's shoulder.

_Screw it,_ Kiki thought. I can never remember lies anyways. "I mean a vampire took her, She's probably dead at this very moment! _Happy now!" _She screamed. Well... if shit didn't hit the fan then, shit definitely hit the fan now.


End file.
